earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Heretic Saga 26
Characters * Barbara Minerva * The Phantasm * Freddie Dinardo * Amanda Waller * Helena Bertinelli Location * ARGUS Headquarters, Gotham City, NJ * November 16th 2016, 1701 Local Time VOX Archive * Amanda Waller: echoing in empty corridor, puddle splash You have been making significant advancements in your short time with us, Mr. Dinardo. * "Freddie Dinardo": echoing in empty corridor Thank you, ma'am. I'm just happy to be serving the cause. * Amanda Waller: Good answer, though. I must assume you expect me to ask, given the nature of our work, if you even know what the cause is? 2 instances * "Freddie Dinardo": To identify, study, contain, and neutralize threats as needed; whether ordinary or extraordinary. * Amanda Waller: At what cost? 2 instances * "Freddie Dinardo": 2 instances Whatever the cost, ma'am. * Amanda Waller: Any cost? 2 instances * "Freddie Dinardo": Is any cost too much for peace of mind? 2 instances * Amanda Waller: chuckle Smart boy. Very well, Agent Dinardo. You continue to impress me... please, follow me. * "Freddie Dinardo": '''2 instances If I may, ma'am, might I ask where it is you are leading me? * '''Amanda Waller: This is the Catacombs... An underground corridor giving us direct access from our ARGUS Building here in Gotham to the Black Wing of Arkham. * "Freddie Dinardo": Housing Block Ten if I'm not mistaken. 2 instances * Amanda Waller: You are correct. Though do be descreet, agent. I'd not enjoy having to make you a guest of this facility. * "Freddie Dinardo": Understood, ma'am. 2 instances Need-to-know-only. Simple enough. * Amanda Waller: And here we are... beep, device click, mechanical whir * "Freddie Dinardo": Thick, soundproof walls, reinforced with steel plating, biometric scanners. 2 instances State-of-the-art. Impressive. Is that to keep people out or keep prisoners in? * Amanda Waller: Both. door opens, footsteps, door closes Agent Minerva. * Barbara Minerva: Deputy Director. footsteps * Amanda Waller: How goes the interrogation? * Barbara Minerva: scoffShe's resisting the treatments... but she'll break. shuffling She's resilient, though. I'll give her that much... especially considering the fact that she's a schoolteacher, of all things. * Amanda Waller: How do you know she's a schoolteacher? * Barbara Minerva: Recurring element of her mental stimuli. Images of things like chalkboards, children,school buses, and the like show a professional familiarity on the neural-scans. * Amanda Waller: Interesting. What other images trigger a familiarity response? * Barbara Minerva: Both a skull and crowbar triggered a violent reaction. I asume she was the victim of a head trauma. She had a similiar reactions to clowns. Those were the only standouts, besides the expected triggers of arrows, cape, bow, and... Oh, and she had a pleasant reaction to an image of a clock face. * Amanda Waller: What could that mean? * Barbara Minerva: Not sure. Possibly related to the school... counting down the minutes until the end of class? * Amanda Waller: Hmm... maybe, run another few arrays of images and see what turns- pause Agent Thirty-Seven? * "Freddie Dinardo": Hmm? * Amanda Waller: Is something amiss? You have a look... * Barbara Minerva: Do you know this woman? * "Freddie Dinardo": I haven't the foggiest... I'm sorry, ma'am. Should I know her? * Barbara Minerva: She is a member of the Justice League... or she used to be, anyway. chuckle * "Freddie Dinardo": No expletive, seriously? Which one? * Phantasm: Does it matter? * "Freddie Dinardo": gasp ... Uh, no. I suppose it doesn't... Need-to-know and all that. * Amanda Waller: Agent Thirty-Seven, meet Andrea Beaumont. The Phantasm. She's a... consultant. * "Freddie Dinardo": Now, this one I do recognize... Isn't that right, Andrea? * Phantasm: ... Yes... Agent... Thirty-Seven?. Is that what you're calling yourself now? * "Freddie Dinardo": Please, Andie... You can always call me Freddie. * Amanda Waller: Very well... Seeing as how you two know each other, there won't be any issue if I have you two transport the prisoner to Arkham's Black Wing? * "Freddie Dinardo": Not a problem at all... Is she meant to be used in the Suic- Task Force X? * Amanda Waller: Possibly. But first she needs reconditioning. I'll notify Dr. Valentin that you're en route. * "Freddie Dinardo": Valentin? I'm sorry, I'm not famili- * Phantasm: Lazlo Valentin. Don't worry. I'll make sure you got a chance to make his acquaitance, Freddie. * Amanda Waller: Great! I'll expect an update when it's done. Agent Minerva, please come with me... There's a matter we need to discuss. opens, footsteps: 2 instances, door closes * 5.3 seconds, whack, whack, whoosh, whoosh, steel blade on concrete, electric crackle, whack, whack, sizzle, pained hiss, roar, metallic clanking, pistol unholstered * "Freddie Dinardo": Don't even think about it, Andrea! * Phantasm: You aren't going to sho- halted scream, pained hiss What the hell, Dick?! Using guns now? * "Freddie Dinardo": I'm not Bruce... I'm a cop, remember? Using guns is part of the job description. Now, don't act like that left a mark. Your armor is state of the art, but it'll be a lot worse if I aim for the weakspots. * Phantasm: I assume you're here for Helena? * "Freddie Dinardo": Yes, among other things. * Phantasm: I can help you. * "Freddie Dinardo": How? * Phantasm: I'm going to reach for that control panel. Don't shoot me. click, beep, beep, beep, beep, liquid bubblling, liquid draining: 12.7 seconds, thud, gasp, click, beep, beep, beep, beep, pressurized hiss * Helena Bertinelli: cough, stumbling footsteps, clatter, sedated sigh Dick? Is that you? What the hell is... oooh, Jason... oh moan, giggle Jason... Not now... moan Okay... but quietly... Dick's here! * "Freddie Dinardo": What the hell? You got her on a drip? What is this? Some sort of sedative? Hallucinogen? * Phantasm: Both... Sorta, I guess. It's a drug created by Scarecrow. They call it 'Content' or 'Bliss' or some-such. It's a part of the reprogramming effort, codename: SPYRAL. * "Freddie Dinardo": I don't care. I'm getting her out of here. * Phantasm: Whoa... We can't just take her out. We're to transport her in this stasis tube. If we don't deliver her to Arkham, Flag or Lock-Up notify Waller that they didn't receive a delivery. * "Freddie Dinardo": Does it have to be Helena? * Helena Bertinelli: Uh... Hmm? giggle * Phantasm: No, I guess not. We don't keep records for this sort of thing... seeing as it's completely illegal. * "Freddie Dinardo": So could I go in her stead? * Phantasm: What? Why would you-? * "Freddie Dinardo": We have intelligencethat the League of Assassins might be after something in the Black Wing. * Phantasm: Like what? * "Freddie Dinardo": Honestly... I don't know. But I need to get in there to see what's going on in there. * Phantasm: Go in there with your ARGUS clearance. * "Freddie Dinardo": No can do. Flag knows me as Detective Grayson... Not sure he knows me well enough to see through the enchantment of my glamour charm, but I don't want to risk- * Phantasm: Glamour charm? What are you talking-? * "Freddie Dinardo": Long story, but if I can infiltrate the Black Wing as a prisoner... * Phantasm: Wouldn't he still recognize you? * "Freddie Dinardo": No, not if there's a prisoner already there that I could convincigly pose as. * Phantasm: Which would be who? * "Freddie Dinardo": William Cobb was my ancestor before the Court of Owls turned him into an abomination. * Phantasm: You want to poase as Talon? chuckle That's unfortunate since he escaped one month ago. * "Freddie Dinardo": Right, but if Helena gets out and she rallies my team to apprehend Talon and keep him imprisoned in our covert containment facility- * Phantasm: scoff Bruce has his own secret prison, too? Isn't that a bit hypocritical? * "Freddie Dinardo": Yes, but this is Bruce... * Phantasm: Fair point. * "Freddie Dinardo": So, what do you say? Will you help me out and admit to Arkham as a notorious multiple murderer? * Phantasm: chuckle It would be my pleasure... But if I'm going to say I caught you, I better sell it. thud Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 25. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 27. * This is an updated version of VOX Box: Dick Grayson Agent of ARGUS?. * While Agent Minerva is right in deducing that Helena is a schoolteacher, she's wrong with interpreting other images: ** Shull and crowbar - Jason Todd's death. ** Fear of clowns - Fear/Hatred of the Joker. ** Clock face - Birds of Prey Clocktower. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 26 Category:VOX Box Category:Barbara Minerva/Appearances Category:Andrea Beaumont/Appearances Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Amanda Waller/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:ARGUS/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Spyral/Appearances Category:ARGUS Headquarters/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline